lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Gisela
Lady Gisela is part of the Sencen family and is Keefe's mom, as well as Lord Cassius's wife. She is also part of the Neverseen, as stated in ''Everblaze''. The name “Gisela” means “oath” or “pledge”. Appearance Lady Gisela(Jih-sell-uh) is described as very beautiful, with pale peach skin and blonde hair, which she usually keeps in intricate updos. She has a red wound on her shoulder from when Keefe hit her with a goblin throwing star after she attacked Sophie, Keefe, and Silveny in ''Exile''. Her name, Gisela, is a form of the name Giselle. This name means "hostage" or "pledge". This could refer to the fact that she pledged her allegiance to the Neverseen. It could also refer to how she became a hostage to them. In Neverseen, Mitya (a gnome working for the Black Swan), saw Lady Gisela being dragged to a cave near the Lake of Blood. She had dozens of wounds on her cheeks, chin, and neck, caused by a shamkniv. But later, in Flashback, it seems that the scars are gone, with her face looking like "the human women Sophie sometimes saw growing up who'd had too much plastic surgery." Personality She is cold, acting with little to no emotion. In ''Flashback'', it is said that she would crack “if she let her hair down or gave a true smile.” (Mentioned on pg. 353 on the hardcover version of Flashback). She does care about her son (albeit in a cruel manner) which is shown when she wants him to complete his legacy. She also does not meddle with Keefe's genetics, which gives substantial evidence that he is not created to be Sophie's nemesis. Gisela is ruthless but also ambitious, doing whatever it takes to complete her goals. In Flashback, Sophie and Fitz look into Keefe’s memories, she appears cruel to Keefe, along with Lord Cassius. Relationships * Keefe (Son) * Lord Cassius (Husband) * Sophie Foster (Enemy) * Fintan (Ally) * Vespera (Reluctant Ally) * Umber (Deceased Ally) * Ruy (Real Ally) * Trix (Ally) * [[Tam Song|'Tam Song']]' (Coerced ally)' * Alvar (Ally) Abilities Lady Gisela is a known Polyglot and is very skilled at mimicking, teaching Keefe how to mimic as well. She also has a photographic memory, which is where Keefe got his. She is not an Empath, as she married Cassius and wanted to create an alliance with Vespera because she needed an Empath for her version of Nightfall. It is also suspected that Nightfall needs a Conjuror ''Everblaze'' Sophie first meets Lady Gisela when she and Keefe visit Keefe's house. She notices that Lady Gisela has a scar on her shoulder. Later, they find out that Gisela got the scar when Keefe threw a goblin throwing star at her shoulder in ''Exile''. It is revealed that Lady Gisela is part of the secret ( and evil ) organization called the Neverseen. At first, Keefe believed his father was part of this group. Later, he realized it was his mother when the Black Swan and the Neverseen fought on Mount Everest. ''Neverseen'' It is unknown exactly what happened to Lady Gisela after ''Everblaze'', but it was assumed she was tortured and maybe killed by the Ogres after two gnomes saw her being dragged away by two Neverseen members (one was Brant) in a horribly beaten state. During ''Neverseen'', Keefe regains a memory that Lady Gisela erased about her involvement with a secret plan called the Lodestar Initiative. ''Nightfall'' Lady Gisela helped Sophie find her parents throughout ''Nightfall'' in return for favors. In the end, Lady Gisela forced Vespera to ally with her by using Ruy to keep her in a force field. She told Vespera that she could either join her or be caught by the Council again. ''Flashback'' Lady Gisela leads the Neverseen and follows Vespera's plan at the time of the eclipse. She later appears threatening the alicorns and Linh and blackmails Tam to the Neverseen. Category:Characters Category:Neverseen Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Exile Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Elf Category:Everblaze Characters Category:Sencen Category:Flashback Characters